


Inside out [Ifridge]

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Aitana - Freeform, F/F, Nerea - Freeform, OT2017, iFRIDGE - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: One shot Ifridge.





	Inside out [Ifridge]

La vuelta a casa por Navidad había sido extraña. Bonita, pero extraña.  

Primero vino el abrazo de sus padres, luego el de Vicente y, por último, el de su mejor amiga. 

En el fondo de su corazón, Aitana sentía que el orden era incorrecto. Se sintió reconfortada por todos y cada uno de ellos... Pero en el caso de Vicente, al que se obligó a pensar como  _su novio,_ también se había acompañado de un pinchazo en el pecho. Si era culpa o era miedo, aún no lo sabía.  _Pero culpa, ¿de qué? Si yo no he hecho nada. Bueno, Aitana, pero tampoco te apartaste..._

Elaboraba sentencias contra sí misma que formaban bucles infinitos en su propio cerebro, y que se repitieron continuamente durante el tiempo que estuvo en su casa. Cada vez que Vicente le agarraba la mano o acortaba la distancia entre ellos. 

 Había tenido un momento a solas con Marta, su mejor amiga, y le había contado cada detalle. Cada detalle excepto eso que la hacía estar ausente. Pero no podía contárselo todavía. Ni siquiera ella sabía cuánto o qué significaba como para liar más las cosas. Dejó que la abrazara unas cuantas veces más, que la consolara, aunque no supiera por qué lo estaba haciendo.  

-Aitana, llevas sin hacerme caso más de 2 minutos -Vicente chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, buscando recuperar su atención-. ¿Te has enterado siquiera de lo que acaba de decir Eleven?  

-Vicente, no te enfades, sí que te estaba escuchando.  

Pero no era verdad. Hacía rato que sus ojos no se centraban en el capítulo de Stranger things, en Eleven y en Mike. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ni delante de su serie favorita.  

-Voy a pretender que te creo, pero deberíamos irnos a dormir. 

-¿Vas... a dormir aquí? -Aitana no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se filtrara en su voz. 

 -Creía que era obvio... Son las 2 de la mañana, Aiti - _Aiti._ Escuchó otra voz, un poco más aguda y chillona, pronunciar su nombre de esa misma manera-. Pero si quieres me voy.  

-Nonono -Aitana le puso una mano sobre el muslo, frenándole para que no se moviera de la cama individual en la que estaban apretujados, viendo la serie, que seguía sonando de fondo-. Es sólo que no lo sabía, no sé ninguno de vuestros planes desde que estoy fuera, en la academia. 

-Ya, ni nosotros los tuyos.  

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Me estáis viendo todo el rato por el 24 horas, sabéis todo lo que hago.

Pero, una vez más, eso no era cierto.  

-No me miras como antes, no interaccionas conmigo como antes -Vicente se sentó, echándose hacia delante hasta que casi metió su cabeza entre las piernas-. ¿Es... Cepeda? No quería creer nada, pero no sé, Aitana.  

-¿Pero qué dices, Vicente? -Prácticamente chilló, con esa voz aguda que se le ponía cuando estaba nerviosa-. Cepeda es mi amigo, nada más, como todos allí dentro.

  _Como todos no, Aitana._  

 

 

Fue el día en que tenían que volver a sus casas. Se sentían aliviados porque por fin iban a poder ver a sus familias, aunque no querían separarse ni por el breve tiempo que iban a pasar fuera de la academia.

Aitana había empaquetado prácticamente toda la ropa porque pensaba cambiarla por cosas que tenía en casa. La maleta de Nerea era igual de grande, así que decidieron bajar juntas en el ascensor. 

-Jo, os voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Yo también -susurró Nerea, justo cuando las luces del ascensor se apagaron. 

Sólo se distinguían las siluetas de las dos chicas.

La de Aitana permaneció estable, la de Nerea se inclinó levemente hacia delante, hasta que pudo juntar sus labios con los de la morena, en un suave y tímido beso. 

Las luces se encendieron cuando llegaron a la planta de abajo. 

Nerea salió primero, sin mirar atrás. 

Aitana salió más despacio, con la confusión plasmada en los ojos. Vio, de lejos, cómo Nerea saludaba a su madre, sonriente, y se metía en el coche después de despedirse del resto de sus compañeros. A ella no se acercó. 

Un beso, un solo beso. Uno a oscuras, que se preguntó mil veces si era producto de su imaginación.

¿Pero cómo iba a ser producto de su imaginación si había puesto su mundo del revés?


End file.
